HFHT (Episode 1:Instant Trouble)
Episode 1:Instant Trouble April 14,2021 New Emperor Land 11:50 PM Mumble,Gloria,Erik,Bo looked up into the night sky,staring at the southern lights."Beautiful isn't it." "Yeah."Erik said thinking back to the first time he saw them."You doing alright up there Evan."He said looking at a chick holding onto the top of his head."It was a few weeks since one of Erik's best friend,Jess that is and their future grandchildren left to help another universe like theirs. "Uncle Erik?"Erik looked around for the voice and found Angie,Jess and Flora's chick staring back up at him."Yes Angie?" "I want to know what happened to my parents,It's been a week since I seen them." "Angie,they had to go somewhere for a while,but not that far.." "Are they..."Erik could tell the small chick was about to lose it."No No They are not...please cheer up... they are really going to come back."Suddenly Gloria called out,"Hey Erik,look a shooting star." Erik looked at a object shining bright red across the dark sky,As he looked closely he realized it wasn't a shooting star because of the rocket engine infront of it. It made him grew wide-eyed as he also realized it was falling towards them." The spaceship continued to fire it's engines until it landed,out coming Jess,Flora,Analysis,Elle,Jordan,and Pixy." "Angie!" "Mommy!" Angie waddled as fast as she could to her mother."Oh I missed you so much mommy,where have you been?" None of the penguins said anything as voices began to come from the Ipad pixy was holding. "Erik,be quiet for a while okay." Jordan,Analysis and Jess replied into the Ipad,"Hello?Analysis,Jordan,and Jess here,we all made it home safe." After a few conversations,The penguins on in other side were getting to the point where they would disconnect until all them heard Vincentine's voice."Hey whats going on?"Due to the Ipad not displaying the whole situation the penguins were force to imagine what was happening. It wasn't until Jack and Vincentine in a form of a fireball came through their universe for a few seconds. A few moments later,It sounded like the two brothers had settled their differences. It also sounded like Christina was back to normal too,which made Elle,Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis smile. There was no need for their involvement anymore,their work was done. The other universe thanked everyone who helped them before their goodbyes and disconnecting. "Well I guess that ends that mess."The future grandchildren looked at their grandfathers and grandmothers."I guess this is goodbye ourselves."Elle and Jordan turned around,looking down."Cmon guys lets go..." "Hey Elle,Don't act like we're not going to see each other again."Erik said making both of the penguins turned back around to him."You can visit us at anytime,We don't care if you mess us our timeline."Gloria said. "Alright Grandma." "Oh Jordan,take this."Erik said revealing a golden penguin charm,"You are going to need it if you want to get back to Hawaii in a instant." "Thanks Grandpa."Jordan said smiling,Mumble,Gloria,Erik,Bo,Jess,and Flora could only smile back as the four got into the time machine and disappeared. Bo looked at Erik with Evan still on his head,"Why don't you say Erik,lets have some time to get prepared for their next visit hmm." "I agree with you Bo."Erik and Bo along with Evan waddled away to Emperor Land."Why don't we help them too,Mumble?" "Your so fish,Gloria."Mumble and Gloria shared giggling before following their son. August 14,2136 11:55 PM Antarctica Elle,Jordan,Pixy,and Analysis teleported back into the ruins of Emperor Land,"Well what now?"Analysis looked at the penguin charm."Jordan,try to make a wish...maybe it would work." "Alright."Jordan took a deep breath,shutting his eyes and saying."I wish that me and my friends could to go to Hawaii."Suddenly a light blue ring began to surround Jordan,Elle,Pixy,and Analysis,it started to spin faster and faster until it disappeared along with the four. The next moment the four appeared on the same beach they were on two months ago."Hmm wherever my grandpa got this from,It seems to be enhanced."They immediately went to Scott's shop and sure enough,he was there."Hey Scott.." "Elle!Oh thank god your here!"Elle was confused."Why Scott?" "Great News!We're going to teleport whatever land still cable of supporting life to New Earth."Analysis grew wide-eyed,walking up to Scott."When is it going to start?" "Four hours from now."Analysis looked at Jordan."Jordan!I need you to come with me." "Why Analysis?" "I got someone that I want to come with us to New Earth."Jordan gaved a smirk."I think I know why..."Jordan got himself ready,knowing that danger was always going to meet them."Elle,Pixy...you guys stay here for now." "Alright Jordan...Just be careful."Jordan turned to Analysis."So where to?" "Lake Superior between America and Canada." 11:59 PM Lake Superior,Canada After the two teleported,they journeyed through miles of forest until they came to an oak tree."This is the place Jordan." "I'll wait here if you need me." The snowy owl flew up to a branch before saying,"Alissa." Quickly the female appeared,"Hey Analysis." "I am sorry for not coming back as soon as I could." "Six months to be exact." The male looked down for a second before looking back at the other snowy owl."Is there anything I can do to make it up to you Alissa?" "Well I have one answer for you...come into the oak tree and I'll show you."Both of the snowy owls went into the oak tree,Meanwhile Jordan went to the great lake."I guess Analysis wouldn't mind me being gone for a while."Jordan looked at the full moon then back at the water."Maybe he was right,maybe this part of Earth won't see life again for a while."Just then Jordan heard a cry,he looked to and saw in horror. Four Snowy owls and Five falcons battling in the sky,one of the owls fell towards the ground."NO!JENNY!" "Analysis said that his family fought for food...Oh No!"Jordan realized that it WAS his family and this time,it went out of control."I need to get Analysis here!" Back with Analysis,he had a happy expression along with Alissa."I guess that answer you had is one that we wouldn't forget throughout our lives."He said pointing at two rodents that were on the hollow floor,Both of the owls giggled before swallowing their meal unaware of a blue ring beginning to form outside. Next thing Analysis heard was Jordan yelling outside."Analysis!Come out and look!"The snowy owl did what he was told,his heart rate jumped as soon as he saw what was happening. He took off from the oak tree,flying as fast as he could to help his family. He threw a falcon off as it was about to attack his brother Connor. "Analysis!"He only smiled as he turned to the falcons."Stay away from my family!" "Ah!So it is you again hmm...I was wondering why one was missing." "Why do you always have to boss around!We are just trying to survive just like you!" "You pellet throwers don't deserve to fly in this sky with us."All of the snowy owls grew more angry that Connor joined in standing up like Analysis."You don't own the sky!We are more smarter then you think!"Benson joined in too,"All you do is follow us and take our food!"This cause one of the smaller falcons to break and attack Benson,however Analysis threw off yet another attack on his family."Analysis!"Out of nowhere,Alissa came and blocked an attack from another falcon that was meant for Analysis."You alright?" "Yeah..Thanks."He again smiled and turned back to the falcons."Ow!That owl hit me real hard dad!" "Game is up!So give up!" "He is right dad!"One of the smaller female owls said."But Lisa!See what I am doing to feed you guys!" "Don't you see that we been unfair to them!Do you really want to risk your family just for this?"The larger falcon thought for a few seconds before admitting what he was doing."Alright...you win." The snowy owls sighed in relief,"Wait where's Jenny?"Analysis finally noticed. Suddenly Jordan called from below who was in shock,"Analysis...You better get down here." Analysis dived down and saw Jenny gasping for air with blood all over her chest."NO!NOT JENNY TOO!" Elle - Emma Stone Jordan - Luke Evans Analysis - Paul Bettany Pixy - Anne Hathaway Alissa - Jennifer Lopez Jenny - Elsa Pataky Connor - Shia LaBeouf Scott - Shia LaBeouf Jess - Kevin Schmidt Flora - Bridgit Mendler Erik - Matisyahu Mumble - Elijah Wood Gloria - P!nk Father Falcon - Keith Ferguson Daughter Falcon - Brooklyn Decker Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions